Various body shaping garments, including garments which support the buttocks, are known in the prior art. Prior art patents teach a buttocks lift and support device which includes a thigh support element having a buttock section and a midriff or abdominal section. Another patent provides a body-shaping undergarment which includes buttock support panels to support the shape of a wearer's buttocks. Still another patent provides a garment having an inner lining for adjusting the shape of the buttock and abdomen. However, what is needed is a method of using a buttocks uplift and support device which utilizes a buttocks uplift and support device having at least one flexible layer, each layer stacked atop another layer and having an adhesive backing which is removably pressed against the inner thigh, beneath the buttocks, and the outer thigh.